


It's Easier with You

by CourierSix96



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dealing with PTSD, F/F, Fluff, Mild book 2 spoilers, farah is so sweet i would die for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierSix96/pseuds/CourierSix96
Summary: Harper Greene is struggling with the ramifications of the encounter with Murphy and him getting away and calls to Farah for help.
Relationships: Detective/Farah Hauville, Female Detective/Farah Hauville
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	It's Easier with You

Harper found herself sitting on her living room floor, staring at Farah’s number in her phone. The clock in middle of town chimed out 5 o’clock in the morning, signalling the fortieth hour straight that Harper had been awake. Pursing her lips, she made a decision and pressed the call button. 

“Hi!” Farah’s New Orleans drawl was a welcome sound and Harper sighed.

“Hey Farah,” She repressed a yawn, “I was wondering if you could come over?” 

“Is everything alright?” There was immediate concern heard from the other end.

“Yeah, no, it’s all good.” Harper lied, absentmindedly picking at her fingernails.

“Okay! Be there soon.”

Harper hung up the phone and stood up, taking a moment to glance at herself in the mirror. Her braid had long since come out, leaving strands of red hair curling in a halo of mess around her head and undereye bags that looked like dark bruises under her brown eyes. In short, she looked like a mess. Harper thought about the concealer in the drawer in her bathroom but shook the thought away as there was a quiet knock on the door. She made her way over to the door and unlocked the series of deadbolts and main door lock, swinging it open to reveal the smiling face of Farah. Immediately Harper felt her shoulders sag and her resolve start to crumble at the face of the vampire in front of her, taking a shuddering breath in.  


“Hey, hey, what’s the matter?” Farah’s bright smile faded into a frown as she stepped into the apartment, gently guiding Harper back to the sofa so they could sit.

Harper let herself be moved until she caught sight of the unlocked door, a spike of anxiety coursing through her as she pulled out of Farah’s grip and rushed over, hurriedly locking the assortment of deadbolts with trembling fingers. She felt Farah behind her before her brain recognized the sound of movement and leaned into the woman. 

“Okay, seriously Harper. What’s going on?” She gently turned Harper around and placed both hands on her cheeks, her dark skin contrasting with Harper’s paleness. 

Harper closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, breath catching in her chest. “Haven’t been able to sleep. Almost two full days now.” 

“Oh honey.” Farah pulled her into a hug. 

“Every time I close my eyes, I see him. I can feel him.” The tears threatened to spill over and she wasn’t sure she was going to be able to stop them and took a deep breath in, feeling a kiss pressed to the top of her head.

“We aren’t gonna let him get you. I’m not gonna let him get you.” There was an unspoken _again_ in the air. “Come here, lets go lay down.” 

This time Farah more forcefully led Harper away from the front door and into the bedroom, nose wrinkling only slightly at the uncharacteristically messy room. Harper sat heavily on the bed, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion and in an attempt to push back the anxiety. 

“Pjs?” She looked around the room.

“Dresser, top drawer.” Harper started pulling off her leggings, much to Farah’s chagrin when she turned around, clutching the oversized novelty t-shirt and shorts. 

“Oh!” The vampire whipped back around, making Harper laugh despite the anxiety she was battling.

“S’okay Farah, I don’t mind. Can I have the pjs please?”

“Uh huh.” She shuffled over to the bed, keeping a hand over her eyes. 

Harper took the clothes with a small smile and changed quickly, but noted that Farah definitely peeked through her fingers a few times.

“Okay, you can look.” She scooted back on the bed, making room for Farah beside her.

The shorter woman hopped onto the bed, hooking a strong arm around Harper’s waist and pulled her into a laying down position so the two were nose to nose. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re cute when you’re sleep deprived?” 

“No, somehow I think that’s never come up.” Harper couldn’t help but snort  
.  
A few minutes of comfortable silence passed between the two of them before Farah’s expression turned darker, “I’m serious when I say he won’t get you. I will not let that happen.”

“I know. I’m just so tired of the nightmares and the fear. And with this new sickness we can’t seem to pin down, it all just got to be too much. I don’t want anyone to think I can’t handle this, especially not Rebecca, but I don’t think I can do it alone anymore.” She sighed, feeling defeated.

“You don’t have to be alone. I’m here. And I promise that I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Farah kissed the tip of Harpers nose with a wink.

“Even if Adam calls?” Harper yawned, her eyes closing in spite of her best efforts.

“Even if Adam calls.” Her voice had once again taken on a more serious tone.

Harper smiled slightly and shuffled herself down to tuck her head under Farah’s chin, feeling safer than she had in days with the other woman’s arms wrapped tightly around her. She wasn’t sure if it was the pheromones that vampires possessed that helped calm her down, or simply having Farah nearby. It was on that thought that she finally drifted into a deep sleep, her exhausted brain and body giving in to the comfort of the bed and the company.

Farah felt the heartbeat of the detective finally slow to a resting pace and was able to feel more relaxed herself. Despite the worry she felt for Harper, the fact that the detective had called her first when she needed someone made her heart swell and it was hard to wipe the smile completely off her face. She laid there quietly for a while, listening to the sound of breathing and taking in the scent of Harper. Underneath shampooed hair was that exhilarating smell of power and what oddly reminded Farah of her home back in the Echo World. 

“I’m glad I could be here for you.” She whispered, her voice stronger than intended in the quiet room, “I think that I’ll always be here for you.”  
Harper shifted slightly, but did not wake up, instead letting out a small snore. Farah couldn’t contain a giggle, the feeling that she wasn’t quite ready to name aloud yet swirling in her stomach. Settling in, she closed her eyes. Even if she didn’t sleep much, she was going to enjoy every moment of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I discovered The Wayhaven Chronicles like 4 days ago and it has taken over my brain! I just love Unit Bravo with all of my heart and maybe Farah and Morgan with just a little bit more. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I'm a relatively new writer and would love some feedback on this!


End file.
